D2D communication or Proximity based service (Prose) communication refers to a communication mode between a pair of electronic devices. The D2D communication enables an electronic device to directly communicate and exchange data with a neighboring electronic device without the help of a cellular network, and each electronic device for the D2D communication broadcasts the electronic devices own information in order to inform other electronic devices of information on itself.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.